Kissing sleeping beauty
by Giselle Valle
Summary: de como El principe besa a La bella durmiente... en el autobus


Era un paseo escolar, el club de teatro y algunos colados (Nozaki y Chiyo) irían a un viaje a la playa, todo estaba tranquilo o más bien dicho todos debían estar tranquilos.

En el club de teatro había una regla no escrita muy importante ¨no despertar al presidente Hori Masayuki¨

Y es que el presidente se hallaba durmiendo el solo en el asiento trasero y todos se habían agrupado en los asientos delanteros, nadie quería sufrir ¨la ira de la bella durmiente¨ así era como ellos habían decidido llamar al mal despertar del presidente.

-Oigan todos ¿qué les parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Grito el más nuevo de los miembros del club de teatro.

Todos se levantaron en silencio y se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

-shhhhhhhh estás loco vas a despertar a la bella durmiente.

\- de eso trata mi apuesta.

\- nadie va a despertarlo, no importa cuánto dinero este en juego.

\- no se trata de eso, que les parece esto, al que valla y le dé un beso a ¨ La bella durmiente¨ todos le pagaremos el almuerzo durante un mes.

Todos aceptaron, después de todo, nadie se atrevería a besar a la bella durmiente, o mejor dicho nadie se arriesgaría a despertar a Hori Masayuki, por que había que ser un idiota o un verdadero masoquista para arriesgar tu integridad física por los baratos almuerzos de la cafetería de la escuela.

Algunos se fueron a sentar y otros los más ingenuos, se quedaron parados esperando que algún idiota valiente apareciera.

De repente la chica príncipe de el club de teatro se paro y se acerco a él ¨coordinador de tan interesante evento¨ entiéndase como el chico que propuso la apuesta.

Kashima: yo lo haré.

Dicho y hecho solo un idiota o masoquista o tal vez ambos se atrevería a arriesgarse por un premio tan pobre como el almuerzo de un mes, no valía la pena.

Todos se quedaron expectantes siguiendo con la mirada al ¨príncipe del club de teatro¨ que con paso lento se dirigía de la parte trasera del autobús seguida por un muy emocionado Nozaki que lleva una libreta y lápiz en manos, que a la vez era segundo por una Chiyo asustada y su cámara que seguía ordenes de Nozaki para tomar fotos.

Por unos segundos Kashima se quedo parada frente a Hori como si se fuera a retractar de la idea de besarlo.

Algo que hiso suspirar a muchos.

Sin embargo Kashima pasó sus brazos por los lados de la cabeza de sempai, apoyándose así en el respaldar del asiento y muy, muy lentamente dirigió sus labios a los de su querido sempai.

Cuando ¨El príncipe¨ por fin tenía sus labios pegados a los de ¨La bella durmiente¨ todos contuvieron sus gritos de emoción.

Ella lo había logrado, había besado a ¨La bella durmiente¨ sin que este se despertara y dirigiera su furia a ella.

Cuando Kashima después de unos segundos de beso aparto sus labio de los de su sempai intentando alejarse de este.

La mano de Hori ¨La bella durmiente¨ jalo de su corbata lo que causo que ambos labios volvieran a juntarse.

Todos estaba sorprendido ¨La bella durmiente¨ había despertado de su sueño para besar a ¨El príncipe¨.

Kashima se aparto rápidamente esperando el golpe de su sempai, sin embargo este no se había movido de su lugar… seguía dormido.

Algunos aguantaba la risa, otros se lamentaba de haber perdido la apuesta, Nozaki revisaba emocionado las fotos que había sacado Chiyo, mientras Chiyo lo miraba con cara de ensoñación.

Kashima volvió a su asiento contenta por haber ganado la apuesta sin sufrir la ira de su sempai.

Pronto, todo había sido dejado atrás y todo mundo siguió con lo suyo.

**-EXTRA-**

Todos se bajaban del autobús dejando solo a el presidente, pues nadie tenía el valor de despertarlo y creían que era mejor dejarlo despertarse cuando el quisiese.

Cuando ya todos se habían bajado, quedando en total soledad, Hori ¨La bella durmiente¨ abrió sus ojos y miro hacia arriba como si el techo del autobús fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Hori: eso estuvo cerca.

Dijo este tocando sus labios y sonrojándose un poco.

Hori: Me deje llevar, debo ser más cuidadoso.

Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia afuera, ese definitivamente sería un buen viaje escolar.

**-RINCON DE LA ESCRITORA-**

_**¡Hola! Gracias por leer mis niños, espero les haya gustado, estaba viendo imágenes en internet y me tope con una súper linda en que Kashima besaba a Hori que se hallaba durmiendo lo cual me inspiro a escribir esto.**_

_**O casi lo olvido, si hay alguien que me siga (lo cual no creo pero soñar no es malo XD) debo informarles que abrí otra cuenta, una que compartiré con mi primita (si a la que saludo siempre) donde solo subiremos fic's de Haikyuu, si a alguien le interesa la cuenta se llama **__**Himitsu No Hanazono **__**(El jardín secreto) siéntanse libres de pasar a leer el único fic que hemos escrito hasta el momento.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido, espero pasen un buen día Bye, Bye.**_


End file.
